Nowaday, with the continuous improvement of people's living standards, the living and eating habits are gradually westernized. Therefore, the number of patients of heart disease is substantial increasing, and the heart disease is located in one of the top ten causes of death in people. At the same time, the average age of onset of heart disease has gradually decreased, so the heart disease has become a serious threat to human health.
Heart disease is a general term for heart disease, including congenital heart disease, rheumatic heart disease, hypertensive heart disease, and coronary heart disease. The main cause of heart disease is stenosis, sclerosis or occlusion of coronary artery, where cardiac hypoxia is caused by insufficient blood supply to the heart, called coronary artery disease, CAD. The coronary artery diseases comprise coronary arteriosclerosis, coronary atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, ischemic cardiac disease, angina pectoris, and myocardial infarction.
In the prior art, the medications for the treatment of heart disease include Anti-platelet aggregation medicinal, such as acetylsalicylic acid, clopidogrel; β-adrenoceptor blockers, such as propranolol, atenolol, nadolol, carvedilol; calcium channel blocker, such as nifedipine, diltiazem, verapamil; nitrate drugs, such as isosorbide dinitrate, nicorandil; and nitroglycerin, NTG. However, those aforementioned pharmaceuticals usually have some side effects, such as the symptoms of headache, rapid heartbeat, and even some patients will appear in a coma after taking nitroglycerin, such that those aforementioned pharmaceuticals are not suitable for long-term use.
Therefore, the current treatment for heart disease lacks a medicine combined with the curative effect for heart disease and reducing side effects to patients.